Si tú no estás aquí
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Ella lo extraña, pero aún concibe esperanzas. Ambientado en Luna Nueva.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Me basé en la canción "Si tú no estás aquí", de Sin Bandera. ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

_**Si tú no estás aquí**_

_No quiero estar sin ti,_

_si tú no estás aquí,_

_me sobra el aire._

Decir... decir que hace unos meses yo derrochaba felicidad a tu lado... pero eso era cuanto estabas a mi lado, protegiéndome, mimándome... amándome. Ahora que no te veo hace tanto tiempo –días, meses, años, me parece igual-, siento que el oxígeno me abruma, es demasiado, así lo siento, pues antes lo compartía contigo, aunque hacerlo te quemara la garganta. Cada momento siento que me ahogo, el aire es muy denso para mí, pero era ligero... tan sólo con tu cercanía.

_No quiero estar así,_

_si tú no estás,_

_la gente se hace nadie._

Me sentía tan bien con el simple pensamiento de que contaba contigo, que siempre estabas cerca para apoyarme, en las buenas y en las malas. Lo que antes de conocerte me era irrelevante, se iluminó cuando tú llegaste: el amor que nunca había sentido, el cariño de mi familia que nunca había valorado completamente, la devoción por las personas que me rodean que no tomaba mucho en cuenta, y podría continuar. Pero lo último que reconocí no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca: la tristeza, el vacío, el terrible sufrimiento, la sensación de falta en medio de mi pecho, representada con un gran agujero que me impide respirar con normalidad. Desde que te fuiste, ya nada me importa; a mi alrededor todos tratan de ayudarme, pero no los escucho, simplemente no puedo... nadie existe, nada es importante, ni siquiera me siento viva.

_Si tú no estás aquí, no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote,_

_si tú no estás aquí, sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

No puedo comprender porqué, luego de tanto tiempo sin verte y sabiendo perfectamente que no me amas, siga sintiendo esto tan maravilloso por tí, que a la vez me desgarra el pecho de una manera atroz. He intentado olvidarte, pero no puedo hacerlo, juro que lo he intentado. He intentado hacer **como si nunca hubieses existido**, pero no me es posible con todos los recuerdos que trato de reprimir inútilmente en un rincón de mi mente. ¿Cómo pudo eso tan increíble que tuvimos ser un producto de mi imaginación, nuestro amor incondicional, perfecto a su manera? No tengo tanta imaginación, y si la tuviera, mi príncipe encantado no sería ni la mitad de lo que fuiste. Me gustaría decir que sientes lo mismo, que ni siquiera entiendes porque desapareciste tan repentinamente por ese incidente, que gritas al cielo que me extrañas... pero sería una vil mentira. Debo aceptar que tú no sientes todo eso que me juraste, aunque haga que mi corazón dé un vuelco muy desagradable; yo nunca fui suficiente para tí, siempre lo supe, pero me heriste tanto al confirmarlo con tus propias palabras...

_No quiero estar sin ti,_

_si tú no estás aquí,_

_me falta el sueño._

Desde que te esfumaste de mi vida como si hubieras sido un sueño, hermoso y horrible a la vez, me obligo a dormir cada noche, luego de llorar tu pérdida como si hubieras muerto. Pero tú no fuiste el que murió, ya que no puedes hacerlo. La que murió fui yo, mi alma se fue contigo y me dejaste en piel y huesos, desangrada en medio del callejón en el que se sumergió mi mente; mi cuerpo deambula ausente por la pequeña ciudad en la que vivo, o sobrevivo. Hago todo lo que me dicen, no salgo, y los somníferos se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, aunque sé que ese puesto estará para siempre ocupado por... no, no recordaré su nombre, su cajón seguirá cerrado con llave, al igual que el tuyo.

_No quiero andar así,_

_latiendo un corazón_

_de amor sin dueño._

Ya no me quedan fuerzas para tomar decisiones, por lo que me limito a escuchar a mis seres queridos, que me apoyan en lo posible; yo tomo todo como si viviera en un médico de urgencias, como medicamentos que me ayudan a sobrevivir un día más, pues me han quitado lo único que me importaba, lo único que deseaba y necesitaba fervientemente dentro de mí. Mi corazón continúa latiendo por inercia, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, pero estoy segura de que lo hace sólo para no herir a nadie más. Allí está mi pobre corazón, aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes, e inconscientemente esperando. ¿Esperando qué? No lo sé... aunque sospecho que espera que tú regreses algún día, que vuelvas a apropiarte de él y que no lo dejes nunca. No debería concebir estas esperanzas, pero es imposible, es irreversible, es... es amor, amor profundo y sincero.

_Si tú no estás aquí, no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote,_

_si tú no estás aquí, sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

A cada segundo que pasa, lucho por destruir todas estas pequeñas esperanzas e ilusiones que mi mente ha creado por su cuenta, sin permiso alguno. Todo he intentado, desde pensar en otras cosas hasta lastimarme para tener otra preocupación; pero el dolor sigue ahí, tan intenso como siempre, opacando cualquier marca física que me haga. Hasta estuve a punto de pedirle a mi padre que me presentara a otras personas, pero luego lo pensé bien y ¿qué sentido tendría? Nunca querré a alguien como a tí, jamás tendré una adoración semejante por ninguna persona como lo he tenido por ti, y nunca de los jamases amaré a alguien ni un ápice de cómo te amo, con esta intensidad sorprendente, empalagosa y hasta abrumadora.

_Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo,_

_lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño,_

_pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez_

_tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso,_

_no te vayas nunca porque..._

_No puedo estar sin ti,_

_si tú no estás aquí,_

_me quema el aire._

Si fuera posible atraerte a mi lado otra vez, lo haría sin dudar, renunciaría a todo, pues desde que te fuiste noté cuánto necesito tu presencia. Me echaría a tus pies, te concedería todo el amor del que soy capaz, y nunca te dejaría ir. Porque sin tí me cuesta tanto respirar, cada vez que inhalo mi garganta quema y se resquebraja como si fuera como tú. Pero sé que es sólo por el fuego que se empeña en matarme desde esa noche de luna nueva, en la que no te volví a ver.

_Si tú no estás aquí, no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote,_

_si tú no estás aquí, sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

_Si tú no estás aquí, no sé_

_qué diablos hago amándote,_

_si tú no estás aquí, sabrás_

_que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

Mi ángel, sé que no está bien, que te lo prometí... pero te esperaré. Te esperaré toda mi vida, aunque tenga que vivir cien años, porque te amo y siempre lo haré... Edward.

_SI TÚ NO ESTÁS AQUÍ..._

* * *

Bueno... Aquí les muestro un pequeño proyecto que vengo preparando hace unos días... Sólo falta preguntar: ¿qué les pareció?

Espero que esté bien, realmente mi alma está incrustada en este songfic, el primero que hago :)

¡Oh! Por cierto, para los que leen mi otro fic, **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, lamento el retraso, pero esto cuesta bastante con un yeso en cada brazo :D Tranquilos, mientras me viene la inspiración los entretendré con otras cosas, como este songfic, uno que subiré dentro de poco (suspenso), y una adaptación al mundo Twilight que no falta mucho para que llegue ;)

Pues eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta partecita de mi cabeza, que hace tanto venia rondando por allí...

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
